


Первое место в твоем сердце

by RisaRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Censorship, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Живя лишь спортом, Дерек Хейл не стремился найти свою вторую половинку. Но любовь с первого взгляда не спросила, взяв в плен глазами, цвета янтаря.





	Первое место в твоем сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Не претендую на эксперта по хоккею. Главное в работе - Стерек.
> 
> Краги - хоккейные перчатки.
> 
> https://petstory.ru/resize/800x800x80/upload/images/articles/breeds/meyn-kun/maine_3.jpg - кошка Стайлза

Сегодня было открытие сезона. В ледовый дворец пришло огромное количество фанатов, не смотря на игру двух Нью-Йоркских команд — Нью-Йорк Рейнджерс и Нью-Йорк Айлендерс. Рейнджерс вот уже на протяжении трех сезонов занимала верхнюю позицию в таблице. Айлендерс держалась на втором.

В раздевалках было, как всегда, шумно. Парни из Рейнджерс травили байки и решали куда пойдут после победы. Они даже не допускали мысли, что могут проиграть.

Когда раздался финальный свисток, и судья поднял руку, Хейл со злости швырнул клюшку, сломав ее пополам. Айлендерс праздновали победу, наваливаясь кучей на нового центрального нападающего в их составе — Стилински.

Бойд перехватил Хейла за майку и потянул на выход со льда. Приняв душ и немного остыв, Дерек вышел в коридор, где его ждали сокомандники и друзья. Вернон Бойд был вратарем, а Айзек Лейхи центральным нападающим.

Хейл был защитником, но когда нужно было нейтрализовать лучшего игрока команды соперников, то его ставили нападающим. Вот и сегодня, играя в защите, он не смог вывести из строя вертлявого и быстрого новичка.

Тренер же, сославшись на первую игру, лишь пожелал парням удачи и увеличил тренировки вдвое. Но сегодня парни все же решили сходить в бар. У них был повод — Вернон наконец-то сделал своей девушке предложение. И перед началом сезона им дали отпуск, который каждый провел со своей семьей, поэтому им было, что обсудить.

Добравшись до бара, где они обычно отмечали победу, парни сели за барную стойку и заказали по пиву. Тут раздались крики поздравлений. Хейл резко повернул голову и напрягся. За несколькими сдвинутыми столами сидели игроки Айлендерс. И тот новичок с непроизносимой фамилией.

Айзек не успел его остановить. Дерек подошел к парням и выцепил взглядом парня, которого все хлопали по плечам. На льду он его не рассмотрел, а после было не до того.

— Поздравляю.

Несколько парней повернулись к Хейлу, поднимая свои бокалы с пивом.

— Дерек, тебе сегодня надрали зад.

Один из игроков Айлендерс, Кларк, прищурился и усмехнулся, рассматривая Хейла. Все знали, что тот буйный. Если драка, то ее начал Хейл. На его счету было немало штрафных карточек. И все, кто с ним хоть раз сталкивались, старались сглаживать углы. Но тот, кто сейчас высказался, уже был довольно пьян. Отсюда и смелость. Дерек фыркнул и сложил мощные руки на груди, показывая свои бицепсы. Несколько девушек за соседним столиком потекли.

Стилински же в этой перепалке не участвовал, да и вообще как будто не заметил присутствия Хейла. Он весело болтал с менеджером команды. Дерек залип на губах парня. Этот большой рот точно сможет вместить всю бутылку пива, или что-то другое… Скользнув взглядом по розовеющей скуле парня, его родинкам, пушистым как у девки ресницам, Хейл вдруг скривился.

— И сколько надо сосать, чтобы тебя приняли в команду?

За столом повисла тишина. Стилински повернул голову к Дереку, только сейчас его заметив. Парень застенчиво улыбнулся и пожал плечом.

— Я думаю, ты нам и скажешь?

Тишина стала еще более гнетущей, а несколько парней, сидящих рядом с Хейлом, резко подорвались, отходя аж к стене.

— Я смотрю, ртом ты работать умеешь.

— А тебе бы подучиться играть.

Дерек сжал зубы, приходя в бешенство. Да что эта соска о себе возомнил?! Парня спасло то, что Хейла перехватил Бойд. Тот уже привык сдерживать друга.

— Стайлз… может?..

Дерек замер, уставившись на парня.

— Стайлз? Ты Стайлз?! О, господи, Айлендерс завели собаку! — несколько зевак, следивших за разборками хоккеистов, прыснули.

Услышав смешки и кинув взгляд на мужчин, Стайлз пожал плечами и выдал:

— Это лучше, чем безмозглая рыбка гуппи.

— Ну, все, сосунок, ты доигрался!

Хейл рванул к своей жертве, но с другой стороны его схватил Айзек, и на пару с Бойдом они вывели друга из бара.

— Дерек! Еще одна драка, и тебя отстранят!

Хейл прикрыл глаза, пережидая вспышку агрессии.

— Ты слышал, что этот уебок сказал?

— Отомстишь на льду. Идем, — Айзек потянул его к дороге, чтобы поймать такси.

***

Дерек встал с разворошенной кровати и потянулся. Джексон лениво скользнул взглядом по накаченному телу любовника и прикрыл глаза. Когда-то они играли за одну команду и порой ненавидели друг друга так, что разнимать их приходилось не только ребятам из команды, но и тренерскому составу.

А потом они оказались в одной постели. Через месяц Джексон перевелся в другой клуб и улетел в Лос-Анджелес. Но на турнирах и сборах, когда они встречались — страсть все еще бурлила в их крови. Спустя полгода расстояние все же сыграло свою роль. Дерек остыл, а Джексон завел серьезные отношения. Но порой оба поддавались былым чувствам.

Уиттмор первое время готов был бросить хоккей, чтобы остаться с Хейлом. Он действительно влюбился. Но Дерек ясно дал понять, что главное в его жизни — спорт.

— Завтра встречаемся на льду?..

Парень наблюдал, как любовник не спеша одевается, проигнорировав белье и натянув джинсы на голое тело. Дерек лишь пожал плечами и прикурил. На что Уиттмор скривился. Он не переносил, когда кто-то курил рядом с ним. Но бороться с Хейлом было бесполезно.

Джексон вздохнул, так и не дождавшись ответа.

— Тебе пора завести семью… остепениться…

— Ага, как тебе. Как кстати там твой, Итан, кажется? — дождавшись кивка, Дерек усмехнулся. — Он же балерина?

— Фигурное катание, Хейл. Причем, у него олимпийское золото.

— Да-да. Весь такой крутой. Я помню. И красивый, и…

— Дерек! — Уиттмор сел на кровати и закутался в одеяло. — Ты лучше готовься к следующему году. Думаю тебя возьмут в олимпийскую сборную.

— Посмотрим, — Дерек затушил окурок в чашке из-под кофе и проигнорировал возмущенный взгляд. — Ладно. Увидимся.

Хейл взял свою кожанку и направился к выходу из номера.

— Главное никого не убей… — парень прошептал себе под нос, уже закрывшейся двери.

***

Проиграв всего одну игру, Рейнджерс оказались на втором месте, уступив Айлендерс. Дерек посмотрел турнирную таблицу, смотря какие команды вылетели. Сейчас их осталось всего четыре. Две Нью-Йоркские, Лос-Анджелес и Нью-Джерси.

Первая игра у Рейнджерс была с Айлендерс. Хейл кинул взгляд в сторону соперников, выискивая самого тощего.

— Идем переодеваться, — Айзек хлопнул Хейла по спине, проходя к раздевалке.

— Уже иду… — Дерек все же увидел Стилински. Тот о чем-то весело болтал с Кларком, направляясь к своей раздевалке.

У Стайлза зазвонил телефон, и он остановился перед дверью, чтобы поговорить. Хейл осмотрелся и, увидев, что они одни, подошел к Стилински сзади.

— Да-да, передай, что я скоро приду. Да, я знаю, что Мэл капризная, но… — Стайлз почувствовал, что на него смотрят и резко повернулся. Заметив Хейла, он нахмурился. — Все, Кира, у меня игра.

Оба молча сверлили друг друга взглядами. Стайлз вдруг улыбнулся и поднял голову вверх. Хейл скользнул жадным взглядом по изгибу тонкой, белой шеи, с несколькими родинками. Но встряхнув головой, набычился.

— Проблемы?

— Ох, я просто подумал, что ты действительно рыба…

Дерек сжал кулаки, но пророк Айзек выскочил из раздевалки, утаскивая скрипящего зубами друга.

— Ему не жить.

Лейхи лишь горестно вздохнул и посмотрел на Стилински, который скрылся за дверью своей раздевалки. Ему действительно было жалко парня. Хейл сегодня стоит в нападении, и парню несказанно повезет, если заработает лишь сотрясение.

***

Они откатали уже первый период, и счет был в пользу Айлендерс. Дерек слушал тренера вполуха, смотря на скамейку соперников. Выпив воды, он поднялся, надевая краги и беря клюшку. Выйдя на лед, все встали по своим местам, а когда раздался свисток судьи, началась настоящая борьба за шайбу.

Стилински действительно стоил тех денег, что за него выложили Айлендерс. Он был легким, подвижным, быстро развивал скорость. Не раз обманув, Хейла, сам отправлял шайбу в ворота. Но и пасами не пренебрегал.

Стайлз только принял шайбу, начиная разгон, как в него со всей дури влетел Дерек. Стилински отлетел к борту, впечатываясь в него, а с другой стороны его придавил нападающий Рейнджерс. Игру тут же остановили. Стилински не мог никак прийти в себя. В ушах звенело, а перед глазами двоилось. Ему дали воды и хотели отправить на скамейку, но парень отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Все в порядке.

Он встал и хотел уже поднять клюшку, как ощутил дикую боль в ключице. Его уже без всяких возражений увели со льда.

— Не стоило так…

— Заткнись, Айзек, — Дерек был удален за грубую игру.

Он заехал к своим и сел на скамейку. Сняв шлем и краги, выпил воды и вытерся полотенцем. Хейл не хотел уж совсем ломать парня, но вышло, как вышло.

Сзади прошли тренер, менеджер и центральный нападающий Айлендерс. Врач о чем-то спорил с судьей. Айзек подъехал к Хейлу и покачал головой.

— Ты сломал ему ключицу.

Дерек сделал вид, что ему наплевать и кивнул Лейхи на лед, чтобы тот свалил. В итоге выиграли Рейнджерс.

***

Эту победу они праздновали тихо и скромно. После игры парни из Айлендерс чуть не порвали Хейла на куски. И никто не мог сказать, что они не вправе.

В финал вышли Лос-Анджелес и Нью-Йоркские Рейнджерс. Айлендерс теперь предстояло играть только за третье место.

Хейл уже схватил свой бокал с пивом, как Бойд вырвал его и поставил другой.

— Это что?

— Это то, что тебе нужно.

Дерек нахмурился и принюхался.

— Это пиво?

— Ага. Безалкогольное, — Айзек слизал пенку с верхней губы и посмотрел на Хейла.

— А не пойти бы вам?..

— Если ты реально не хочешь вылететь, то будешь пить это.

Дерек покачал головой и отодвинул бокал. Лучше вообще ничего не пить, чем эту отраву.

Он поймал на себе взгляд Джексона и встал из-за стола. Взяв куртку, кинул деньги за так и не тронутое пиво и, махнув всем, направился к выходу. Айзек уже хотел пойти за ним, но Бойд перехватил его и кивнул в сторону, указывая на быстро допивающего пиво и уже собирающегося догнать Хейла Джексона.

— Опять этот…

— Он за ним точно присмотрит.

— Ну хоть какая-то польза, — Лейхи вздохнул и закусил губу. Было бы совсем некстати потерять сейчас Хейла, как игрока основного состава.

***

Джексон уже на парковке догнал мужчину, перехватив того у машины.

— Ты за руль?

— Я ничего не пил, — Дерек сел в машину и раздраженно кивнул парню. — Ты со мной?

Джексон оглянулся и сел в машину.

— Посл…

— Замолкни.

Уиттмор вздохнул и едва успел пристегнуться, как камаро сорвалась с места, визжа покрышками.

Дерек затащил любовника в свою квартиру, начиная раздеваться в коридоре. Он яростно и жестко мял его губы, больно хватая за волосы. Джексон, не выдержав, вырвался, но был повернут лицом к стене.

Хейл сорвал с него штаны вместе с трусами. Достал презерватив и маленький пакетик смазки. Быстро смазав любовника, он уже собирался надеть резинку, но понял, что у него не стоит. Дернув бровью, Дерек обхватил свой член пальцами, начиная резко дрочить. Но никакого эффекта. Зарычав и приказав собирающемуся развернуться Джексону стоять, как поставили, прикрыл глаза и сразу встала картина белоснежной шеи. Не успев остановиться, он спустил на ягодицы Уиттмора.

— Да, блядь…

— Дерек! — Джексон все же повернулся лицом к мужчине, смотря на того во все глаза.

— Уйди.

— Что?.. — парень выпал в осадок, не понимая, что с любовником такое.

— Я сказал — свали!

Поправив одежду, он ушел в гостиную. Оттуда послышался звон стекла. Джексон, кое-как натянув белье и узкие джинсы, влетел за Хейлом, вырывая у него из рук стакан с виски.

— Да твою ж мать.

— Не делай глупости!

— А ты мне мамочка, что ли? Я по-моему сказал тебе съебывать! — Дерек уже замахнулся на парня, но, увидев его взгляд, остыл.

Джексон отправил Хейла принять душ, а сам, проверив холодильник, разогрел остатки пиццы и сварил крепкий кофе. Он сидел за барной стойкой, разделяющую кухню и гостиную. Когда Дерек вышел в одном полотенце на бедрах, Уиттмор молча подвинул ему тарелку и кружку. Хейл есть не стал, откусив всего пару раз, а вот кофе выпил две чашки. Перебравшись на диван, Джексон прижался к плечу Дерека, вырисовывая на его голой груди круги. Искусав уже все губы, он собрался с духом и спросил:

— Кто он?..

— М?

— Кто тот парень…

— Я не по…

— Все ты прекрасно понимаешь! — Джексон подскочил, отодвигаясь и смотря Дереку в глаза. — У нас начиналось все так же.

— Оу, ты про это.

Хейл покачал головой.

— Тебя, во-первых, это не касается, а, во-вторых, между им и мной ничего нет. И быть не может. Он стремный. Эти его родинки, тупые оленьи глаза, а ресницы, как у бабы?! Ты видел его тощий зад?!

— Я нет… а вот ты…

Дерек схватил парня за плечо и притянул к себе, впихивая ему в рот язык. Джексон сперва ответил, но тут же отстранился.

— Иди спать…

Хейл изогнул бровь, но молча встал и ушел в спальню, на ходу стягивая с бедер полотенце. Уиттмор проводил его ревнивым взглядом. Раньше бы Дерек добился своего, несмотря на отказ, а сейчас… Он явно запал на этого уродца.

Парень вздрогнул, услышав мелодию, которую поставил на Итана. Ему не хотелось разговаривать с бойфрендом. Можно было сослаться на усталость, но Джексон всегда брал трубку, даже, если уже лег спать.

— Да?

— Привет, милый, как ты там? Уже заняли первое место?

Джексон вздохнул и кинул взгляд в сторону двери, за которой скрылся Хейл.

— Мы пока вышли только в финал. Игра через три дня… с Рейнджерс.

На том конце повисло напряженное молчание.

— Итан?..

— Да-да, я тут. Просто хотел сказать, что люблю тебя и пожелать спокойной ночи, родной.

— И тебе, и тебя.

Джексон чмокнул губами, попрощался с парнем и откинул телефон на диван. Он так и не решился пойти в спальню, оставшись спать на диване.

***

Стайлз сидел на кушетке, слушая, как причитает менеджер. Ему наложили тугую повязку и зафиксировали руку.

— Когда я смогу играть?

Врач поправил очки и вздохнул.

— Боюсь, что только в следующем сезоне.

— Что?! — и Стилински, и менеджер открыли рты.

— Пока срастется кость… — врач нахмурился, строго смотря на Стайлза. — Даже не думайте ничего делать. Иначе, никогда не сможете больше играть.

Парень поник, но согласно кивнул. Уже выйдя на парковку, менеджер отзвонился тренеру и передал все слова врача. Стайлз забрался на переднее сидение и прикрыл глаза. Сперва ему хотелось убить Хейла, разодрать ему морду, но потом на место злости пришла апатия.

Он не сможет играть до следующего сезона. И тренироваться не сможет, пока не заживет перелом.

— Стайлз?

— Да?..

— Тренер отпустил тебя домой, пока ты не сможешь выйти на тренировку. А еще просил передать, что ты едешь на летние сборы.

Стилински приоткрыл один глаз и улыбнулся.

— Ну хоть какие-то хорошие новости.

— Ты один из лучших игроков Айлендерс. Я уверен, что комитет одобрит твою кандидатуру в олимпийскую сборную.

— Было бы неплохо… — Стилински вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. Главное, больше не встречаться с этим мудаком. Иначе, они оба окажутся в больничной палате, а может в месте и похолодней.

***

Выйдя из самолета, где у самого трапа его уже ждал отец, Стайлз поморщился.

— Не стоило…

Джон осторожно приобнял сына и потрепал его по волосам.

— Как ты?

— Все хорошо, пап.

За Стилински появилась девушка азиатка, она держала на руках большого кота, который вальяжно дремал у нее на плече.

— Господи, оставил бы его уже...

— Это она, пап. И тебе придется смириться.

Стилински-старший вздохнул и поздоровался с Кирой. Девушка давно была помощницей Стайлза. Они познакомились в колледже, где Стайлз проучился первый курс, а потом перевелся на дистанционное обучение, попав в основной состав команды Лос-Анджелеса по хоккею. Юкимура помогала парню с учебой, а потом как-то незаметно стала верной подругой. Девушка даже была влюблена в Стилински какое-то время, но тот не замечал ее чувств, и они как-то сами собой перетекли в крепкую дружбу.

Мэл мяукнула и выпустила когти, слегка царапая плечо Киры. Кошка посмотрела на хозяина и муркнула. Стайлз улыбнулся и взял ее к себе на здоровое плечо.

— Ты ее откормила… Не поднять.

— Это мейн-кун, Стайлз. Она ест, как средняя собака.

— Да, моя киска? Ты такая большая девочка.

Джон и Кира закатили глаза. Шериф взял у Киры багаж — всего одна небольшая ручная кладь, и они направились к машине, не дожидаясь Стайлза.

— Эй, эй, Кира?! Возьми Мэл!

Стилински чуть не уронил кошку, когда девушка, все же сжалившись, вернулась.

***

Подъехав к родному дому, Стайлз всхлипнул, на что получил два скептических взгляда.

— Даже не думай, что я поверю в твои крокодиловы слезы. Ты бежал из Бейкон-Хиллс так, что пятки сверкали.

Стайлз нахмурился и чуть было не пожал больным плечом.

— Ауч… — он замер, переведя дух. — Пап, я всегда счастлив вернуться домой. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю тебя и…

— Все-все! Я тоже тебя люблю.

Джон выбрался из машины и помог выйти Кире.

— А я?..

На Стайлза так никто и не обратил внимания.

— Предатели.

Тут в окно постучали, и дверь резко распахнулась.

— Привет!

Стайлз чуть заикаться не начал, смотря на болтающуюся перед его носом камеру. Он мысленно застонал.

— Слышал, ты вылетел из команды? — Мэтт Дэлер, местный журналист, вечно доставал Стилински. Еще когда они учились вместе в школе, и Мэтта уже тогда тянуло на всякие истории, сплетни и расследования.

— Я на больничном.

Стайлз выбрался из машины, преувеличивая свою слабость. Мэтт же стоял в сторонке, тупо улыбаясь и даже не думая предложить помощь.

— Оу… А кто тебя так? Рейнджерс, или какая-то другая?..

— Отвали, Дэлер, — Кира все же снизошла до спасения тощего зада своего работодателя.

Мэтт нахмурился, но не растерявшись, начал засыпать вопросами Киру. Стайлз быстро прошел к дому и хлопнул дверью, запирая ее на замок. Кира и Мэтт вздрогнули, а девушка сжала кулаки, мысленно обещая Стилински устроить ад.

***

Прошло уже три месяца, как Стайлз получил травму. Он маялся от скуки, пересмотрев все матчи турниров. Просмотрел все стычки с Хейлом нарезанные на ютубе. Под конец первого месяца в стенах родного дома он готов был уже вешаться. Отец доставал его своими нравоучениями и пытался втюхать какую-нибудь девицу по соседству. Мало того, что Стайлз знал их всех с пеленок, так еще красотой эти «невесты» не блистали.

А один раз, захлопнув дверь прямо перед носом очередной «красотки», парень, не выдержав, ляпнул отцу, что он гей. Отец тогда молча смотрел на него минут пять, затем мотнул головой, обвел его рукой и выдал:

— Геи не такие.

Стайлз открыл рот, не зная, что и сказать. А потом произошло такое, о чем Стилински пытался забыть, как о кошмарном сне. Отец привел своего помощника, Джордана Пэрриша, якобы посмотреть одну из игр Айлендерс.

Сперва все шло обычно: пиво, пицца, спорт. Но вдруг Джон зевнул и, сославшись на дикую усталость, сбежал к себе. Парни переглянулись и продолжили обсуждать игру. Уже выпив по две бутылки, они немного захмелели, а кто-то явно обнаглел и осмелел.

— Я слышал… ты… ну… — Джордан полез целоваться.

Стайлз в шоке позволил коснуться своих губ, но резко дернулся, тревожа тем самым ключицу.

— Ай, бля!..

— Ох, прости, прости… — парень засуетился, не зная, что и сделать.

Стайлз сморщил нос, как от дикой боли.

— Мне нужно отдохнуть… — он жалобно посмотрел на Пэрриша, который растерянно огляделся, встал и, помявшись, все же направился к двери.

— Ты… поправляйся… и может… сходим…

— Да-да обязательно сходим, — уже совсем бодрым голосом.

Джордан нахмурился, понимая, что где-то тут подвох.

— Пока-пока!

Стайлз дождался, пока горе-любовник уйдет и заорал:

— ПАПА!!!

Не успевший отойти далеко, Джордан вздрогнул и выронил ключи от машины. Он наклонился, чтобы их поднять и заметил в кустах монстра. Он осторожно выпрямился и решил, что нафиг эти отношения. После того случая, отец наконец-то успокоился, махнув на личную жизнь сына рукой.

И вот, наконец-то, Стайлзу позвонил менеджер и велел возвращаться в Нью-Йорк. Стилински на радостях закатил вечеринку, на которой были он, отец, Кира, Мэл и несчастный Джордан, который не мог понять с чего его-то позвали?

Попрощавшись с отцом и Кирой, которая должна была прилететь позже, Стайлз сел в самолет. Ему было грустно опять покидать отца, но он так сильно соскучился по льду, игре, что весь полет проерзал на кресле. Рядом сидящий мужчина косился на парня и даже раз спросил у стюардессы есть ли свободные места.

***

— Поздравляю Вас, — доктор улыбнулся Стайлзу, а тот недолго думая выдал:

— У вас будет девочка!

Менеджер и врач переглянулись, не зная, как реагировать.

— Шучу-шучу!

Стайлз поднял руки вверх. Здоровые руки, которыми теперь можно держать клюшку и забивать голы. Парень был просто невероятно счастлив вернуться на лед, в команду. Но выйдя из больницы, его пыл остудили. До конца сезона он на лавке запасных, а вот тренироваться потихоньку начнет уже на следующей неделе.

Все были рады возвращению Стилински. Тренер разработал для него щадящие тренировки, пока он не придет в норму окончательно. Стайлз погрузился в ритм большого города — тренировки, встречи, интервью. Он даже не заметил, как пролетело время. Через несколько дней игроки из Айлендерс, которых выбрали в олимпийскую сборную, уезжали на летние сборы. В их числе был и Стайлз.

***

Выйдя из автобуса, Дерек огляделся и скинул сумку под ноги. Накануне он расстался с очередной девицей моделькой. Та была безумно красивой, но насколько красивая, настолько и тупая. Ее наивность сперва смешила Хейла, но в итоге он чуть не искупал эту курицу головой в унитазе. Настроение было все крушить и ломать. Он закурил, не обращая внимание на недовольный взгляд одного из местных тренеров.

Тренерский состав здесь был большим, и все профессионалы своего дела. Расписание тренировок было плотным, с большими нагрузками. Лед, земля и тренажерный зал. Вратари тренировались отдельно.

Айзек вдруг напрягся и тихо матернулся. Дерек сразу поднял голову и скривился.

— Стилински…

— Дерек… — Лейхи побледнел и перехватил друга за руку, но тот резко вырвал ее.

— Да успокойся. Ничего я ему не сделаю.

Айзек повернулся в сторону игроков Айлендерс и нервно ответил кивком, на приветствие. Стайлз улыбался, пока не заметил Хейла. Его тоже придержали, не давая сделать шаг к парням из Рейнджерс. Он что-то сказал сквозь зубы и отвернулся.

Когда все игроки собрались, Хейл заметил Уиттмора, тот стоял рядом с кудрявым темноволосым парнем. И было видно, что они хорошо знакомы. Дерек фыркнул, отгоняя мысли о Джексоне. Они не оставались наедине с того раза, как парень ему отказал. А теперь тот нашел Хейлу замену?

Дерек пропустил мимо ушей процесс расселения. Айзек пнул его и указал на Бойда.

— Ты с Верноном.

— А ты?

Лейхи закусил губу и нервно улыбнулся.

— Неважно.

Тут к Айзеку подошел Стайлз и протянул ключ-карту, которую взял у менеджера сборной.

— Возьми.

Хейл напрягся, что проступили вены на висках. Айзек перестал дышать, ощущая, как от Хейла исходит волна гнева и жара, а от Стилински морозной холодностью.

— Что застыли?

Бойд пихнул Дерека в спину и, вручив ему его же сумку, потащил к жилому корпусу.

Айзек, уже посиневший без воздуха, наконец-то с облегчением выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Стайлз посмотрел на спину Хейла, который чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд, шел как кол проглотил. Стилински вдруг радостно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Лейхи:

— Чур, моя кровать у окна!

***

Все парни, привыкшие к немалым нагрузкам, первое время еле переводили дыхание. Здесь их гоняли так, что сам супермен позавидовал бы их скорости и выносливости.

Тренером в тренажерном зале, оказалась милая хрупкая девушка Эллисон. Ее отец был главным тренером — Крис Арджент. Когда-то Элли тоже мечтала стать фигуристкой. Но проблемы с позвоночником не позволили добиться своей мечты.

Крис был против и того, чтобы дочь занималась вообще каким-то спортом. Но врачи разрешили девушке определенные упражнения и расписали даже технику, по какой та могла тренироваться. И поспорить с этим Арджент не мог. Эллисон можно было доверить поломанных игроков. Она точно знала как и какие нагрузки им давать.

Первое занятие все парни скептически осматривали девушку, подкалывая и не слушаясь. Но когда Эллисон подошла к одному бугаю и надавила на какую-то точку, от которой того заклинило, все разом закрыли свои рты. Уже по-другому смотря на «безобидный цветочек».

Тот парень, которого Хейл приметил рядом с Джексоном, Скотт МакКол, с первого взгляда влюбился в Арджент. Он таскал на каждую тренировку сорванные здесь же на клумбе цветы. За которые местный садовник пару раз чуть не отрезал ему секатором пальцы. Но разве влюбленного идиота это остановит?

Девушка всячески избегала МакКола, говоря, что у нее уже есть парень, и она вообще помолвлена. Но тот твердил, что они созданы друг для друга и продолжал дарить всякий мусор: то лебедя из обертки, то самодельный цветок из салфетки, то еще что-то совершенно бесполезное.

Но на льду Скотт преображался, становясь сосредоточенным и идя к цели напролом. Дерек сперва даже испугался, когда этот разъяренный придурок полетел на него, чтобы забрать шайбу. Кажется, Хейла скоро сместят с поста «самого безумного нападающего».

Со Стилински они пересекались мало. Тренеру кто-то нашептал, что эти двое не в лучших отношениях, и он поставил им тренировки в разное время. Но на льду ставил в одну команду, чтобы те сыгрались. Но ни Хейл, ни Стилински не замечали друг друга. Никогда не передавали пас, или если выигрывали, то поздравляли всех, игнорируя оппонента.

Но всему приходит конец. И их выдержке тоже.

***

После очередной тренировки на льду, парней отпустили пораньше. Эллисон уехала по делам в город, оставив МакКола горевать и сокрушаться. Парень уже довольно прилично выпил. Хорошо, что завтра им сделали выходной. Первый за несколько недель. Джексон шипел на него и дергал за рукав, чтобы тот больше не тянулся за выпивкой. Но МакКол лишь горестно вздыхал и мотал головой, продолжая напиваться.

Хейл осмотрел собравшихся в небольшой гостиной их корпуса. Здесь были игроки из его команды, из Айлендерс, Уиттмор, МакКол и еще один, из какой он команды Дерек не помнил.

Стайлз весело болтал С Айзеком, Бойд… Стоп. Дерек вернулся снова к мило беседующим парням. Он сперва подумал, что у него глюки. Но нет. Лейхи довольно дружелюбно улыбался этому тощему недоразумению, а потом Дерек заметил на коленке Стайлза длинные пальцы друга, которыми тот барабанил по костям Стилински.

Дерек скривился, отвернулся и залпом осушил свой стакан. Он закашлялся, что выступили слезы. Все, как назло, повернулись к нему, молча смотря. Мотнув головой, рыкнул всем, что все в порядке, и перехватил взгляд Айзека. Тот нахмурился, а когда Хейл кивнул на выход и встал, Лейхи, что-то шепнув Стайлзу, вышел за другом на крыльцо.

Закурив, Дерек немного помолчал, пристально смотря на Лейхи.

— Что не так?

— С каких пор ты дружишь с этим утырком?!

— О, господи… — Айзек закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди. — Мы живем вместе…

— Че?.. — Дерек аж подавился дымом.

Лейхи едва сдержал смех. Такого выражения лица он у друга давно не видел. Полностью дезориентированный Хейл.

— В комнате. Здесь. Ау, Дер. Мы с самого первого дня заселены со Стайлзом в одну комнату.

Дерек мрачно посмотрел на парня и кивнул.

— Можно же с ним не общаться… А лапал ты его нахера? — набычившись, Хейл сжал кулаки и сделал шаг вперед.

Айзек поднял ладони вверх, делая шаг назад.

— Вау, полегче, друг. Ничего между нами нет… Стайлз, к тому же, натурал.

— Ага, видели мы таких _натуралов_. Лучше не спи к нему спиной…

Нервно дернув бровью и сдержав смешок, Айзек покачал головой и вздохнул:

— Тебе бы потрахаться…

— Хочешь помочь? — Дерек схватил его за ягодицу, прижимая резко к себе и выпуская в лицо дым.

— Да, блядь, Хейл! — парень вырвался и еле сдержался, чтобы не заехать другу по морде.

— Тогда, нехуй, советовать.

Дерек молча докурил, и так же молча они вернулись в комнату.

Стайлз поднял глаза на вошедших. Их не было всего минут десять, но все кардинально поменялось. Парочка парней уже совершенно не могли связать и двух слов. Скотт практически спал на плече Уиттмора, а еще двоих вообще не наблюдалось.

Самыми стойкими оказались: Бойд, Лейхи, Хейл, Стилински, Уиттмор и Кларк. Чтобы не пить впустую, парни решили во что-нибудь сыграть. Бойд предлагал в карты; Джексон орал, что не станет играть с жуликом Лейхи; Айзек предлагал в Правду или действие, а Стайлз вдруг выдал:

— В бутылочку.

Все тут же уставились на него. У Бойда дернулся глаз, Айзек скептически осмотрел всех присутствующих, Кларк и Джексон одновременно свистнули, а Хейл пожал плечом:

— Давай.

Они смотрели друг на друга, пока Джексон не щелкнул между ними пальцами.

— Эй! Ау! Совсем спятили?! Ничего, что здесь одни парни?

Вернон, Айзек и Кларк наотрез отказались играть. Хейл усмехнулся, вспоминая недавние слова Айзека, что Стилински натурал. Будь он им, не предложил бы такого. Стайлз же сидел, как на иголках. Он как-то и не подумал, зачем вообще это ляпнул. Естественно, он бы и сам не стал играть. Но только из-за упрямства и выражения морды Хейла не мог пойти на попятную. Когда все отказались, Стилински отвернулся и, прикрыв глаза, выдохнул. Пронесло.

Джексон скрипнул зубами, видя, как Дерек весь вечер не сводит глаз со Стайлза. Господи, ну и имечко. Проще вообще было назвать его «Эй, ты». Уиттмор пытался пару раз на льду, сбить Стилински с ног, но тот был слишком вертлявым, как уж на сковородке. Он так ушел в свои мысли и не понял, что произошло. Дерек резко вскочил на ноги, подлетая к Стайлзу и хватая его за грудки:

— А ну повтори, сука!

Бойд и Лейхи уже вскочили следом, опрокидывая алкоголь на пол. Вернон попытался скрутить Хейла, но тот так вцепился, что порвал футболку Стилински.

— Блядь, Дерек!

Айзек пытался оттащить возмущенного, но с каждой секундой приходящего в бешенство Стайлза.

— Он еще и глухой! Нахуя тебя такого контуженного сюда взяли?! Иди носки вяжи, мудак!

— Да ты сам у меня сейчас языком узлы вязать научишься!

— Ох! Вот и открылся твой единственный талант!

— Ну все, сучонок! — Бойд еле удержал Дерека, беря его шею в замок.

— Да тихо вы! — Джексон подскочил. Он очень не любил такие ситуации. Ведь могли наказать не только зачинщиков, но и всех кто был рядом.

Айзек потащил Стайлза к лестнице.

— Да идем уже!

— Я с тобой еще не закончил… — Хейл прохрипел, чуть не теряя сознание.

Бойд разжал руки и подхватил осевшего друга. Закинув его руку себе на плечо, он повел его в комнату.

Джексон нахмурился, пнув Скотта, который лишь чмокнул губами и простонав что-то вроде: Эллисон… дааа… — отрубился опять.

***

С того случая начался настоящий цирк. Хейл и Стилински ни дня не проводили без подколок. Редко, когда дело доходило до драки. Но на льду они теперь пытались опередить друг друга, отнять шайбу или уронить сокомандника. Тренер сперва хвалил их взаимодействие, а потом начал замечать, что они только мешают всем.

Он ставил Хейла в защиту, но это не помогло. Тот выезжал из своей зоны и запарывал всю атаку. Крис, не долго думая, разделил их. Но тут начался полный беспредел. Теперь парням никто не мешал устраивать настоящие баталии на льду. Пару раз Стайлз подставлял Хейлу клюшку под коньки. И наблюдал за красивым полетом мужчины в борт или ворота. А иногда Стайлз выбивал Хейлом страйк из игроков.

Арджент, не выдержав, стал выпускать кого-то одного на лед. А когда те начали кричать обидные слова, заставляя реагировать того кто на льду и опять запарывать игру, терпение тренера иссякло.

— Я отсылаю вас обратно. Это не детский сад! — Крис шарахнул кулаком по столу, что подлетели все стоящие на нем предметы.

Оба были в экипировке, без шлемов и перчаток, а на коньки только успели надеть защиту.

— Я даю вам обоим последний шанс. Вы меня поняли?!

Переглянувшись, они рьяно закивали головами.

— Свалили отсюда! И да, вы теперь живете вместе, едите вместе, тренируетесь, да даже срете вместе!

Стайлз кинул взгляд на застывшего, как изваяние, Хейла.

— Но…

— Никаких но, Хейл! Пошел вон отсюда!

Они только успели выйти из кабинета, как в дверь прилетело что-то тяжелое. Молча они дошли до раздевалки. Стайлз разделся и ушел в душ. Дерек же снял форму, развесив ее сушиться, и ушел к себе в комнату, решив принять душ там.

Вечером Айзека переселили к Бойду, а Хейла к Стилински. Зайдя в комнату Дерек поморщился.

— Ну и помойка… Хотя, чему я удивляюсь.

— Сам ты помойка, — Стайлз доел шоколадный батончик и кинул обертку на пол, прямо под ноги Хейлу.

— Убрал.

Стилински показал мужчине фак, и вернулся к своему телефону. Он даже пискнуть не успел, как оказался на полу.

— Я. Сказал. Убрал.

Хейл надавил на шею парню сильнее и вдруг резко отпустил. Стайлз кашлянул пару раз, наигранно хватаясь за горло.

— Урод, ты чуть меня не задушил!

Он поднял глаза на притихшего Хейла. Тот отвернулся от него, сжимая кулаки.

— Да уберу… уберу… не плачь.

Дерек пару раз резко выдохнул и чертыхнулся. У него встал в тот момент, когда он нагнул парня. В последнее время были проблемы с эрекцией. Или ему просто не хотелось. А тут только лишь схватив _этого_ за шею и представив, что… Хейл потряс головой, стараясь думать о чем-то мерзком, о жабах, например. Ага, у них такой рот, как у Стайлза…

— Эй! Я все убрал!

Стилински видимо совсем потерял страх, дав Дереку пинок. Он уже успел помолиться, составить завещание, как Хейл просто вышел из комнаты, тихо и спокойно прикрыв дверь.

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами и вернулся на свою кровать, дальше играть в телефоне.

***

Джексон застал Дерека у автомата с кофе. Тот стоял уставившись на панель.

— Эй… твой кофе готов.

Хейл вздрогнул и кивнул головой. Достав стаканчик, сделал глоток и скривился.

— Сахар забыл.

Он выбросил кофе в мусорку и посмотрел на Джекса.

— У тебя в комнате кто-то есть?

Уиттмор отрицательно мотнул головой, на что Дерек кивнул и, схватив его за запястье, потащил к комнате. Зайдя внутрь, он защелкнул дверь, чтобы ее никто не открыл снаружи.

— Есть презервативы?

Джексон достал из сумки ленту с резинками. Дерек изогнул бровь.

— Что? Итан сам мне их положил.

Дерек усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Какой заботливый бойфренд.

— Да иди ты…

Хейл молча снял футболку и расстегнул джинсы, спуская на бедра. У него все еще не спало возбуждение. Он молча кивнул Джексону, чтобы тот занялся собой. Парень быстро разделся, смазал себя и развел ноги, приглашая любовника.

Дерек надел презерватив, чуть сжал член у основания. Подтянув Джексона к краю кровати, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и толкнулся внутрь тела. Джексон застонал и посмотрел на Хейла. Тот прикрыл глаза, кусая губы и сосредоточенно двигая бедрами. Уиттмор напрягся, осознавая, что Хейл кусает губы, чтобы не стонать… или по другой причине… Додумать он не успел, Дерек принялся жестко и быстро вбиваться в анус любовника.

— Хм… и это все?.. — парень смотрел, как Хейл завязывает и выкидывает в мусорное ведро презерватив, как застегивает штаны и натягивает футболку.

— А что еще? Станцевать?

Уиттмор сжал зубы. Мало того, что Дерек получил удовольствие и ни разу не взглянул на него, так еще Джексон не кончил.

— Не хочешь помочь?

— У тебя рук, что ли, нет? Справишься.

Дерек отпер дверь и вышел в коридор. Под дверью сидел, как пришибленный сторожевой пес, МакКол.

— Чем вы там занимались? — он зашел в комнату и возмущенно что-то закричал.

***

На общем собрании, тренер рассказывал про тактику, а парни занимались кто чем. За окном лил дождь, не собираясь заканчиваться в ближайшие сутки. Иногда гремел гром и сверкала молния. Кто-то из больших парней, как Бойд, вздрагивали и испуганно смотрели на окно. Кого-то сморила непогода, и он тихо дремал, спрятавшись за спину соседа спереди.

Уиттмор стучал себе по губам карандашом, смотря на спину Хейла, который сидел рядом со Стилински. Ни для кого не секрет, что они сели вместе только по приказу тренера. Но недавний инцидент больно задел самолюбие Джексона. Он привык добиваться своего, и никто не имел права становиться у него на пути.

Скотт рядом всхрапнул, чем вызвал дружный хохот. Крис стукнул по столу указкой и посмотрел на МакКола.

— Мистер МакКол, может мне отправить Вас в ясли? Там как раз полуденный сон!

— Ээээ… простите… — Скотт виновато опустил глаза и покраснел. Он все еще не терял надежды добиться взаимности от Эллисон, поэтому ссориться с ее отцом было не на руку.

Джексон вдруг расплылся в ехидной усмешке и кинул взгляд в сторону Стайлза. Тот, как будто, почувствовав, резко повернулся. Но Уиттмор уже смотрел на доску.

После собрания все разбрелись по комнатам, до тренировки на льду оставался час свободного времени.

— Скооотт, я слышал, что к Эллисон подбивают клинья…

— Че?

— Блин, кадрятся!

— Э?

— Да трахнуть хотят твою бабу!

— Кто?! — МакКол вскочил, сжимая кулаки, глаза налились кровью, а из ноздрей только что дым не повалил.

— Эй-эй. Спокойно. Просто слышал, как Стайлз говорил, что не прочь вдуть такой телке, как Арджент…

Скотт уже был готов выскочить за дверь, но Уиттмор успел его перехватить.

— Тише ты! Хочешь, чтобы тебя выгнали, а этот упырь остался тут и весь такой несчастный соблазнил твою Эллисон?

— Нет! Нет, не хочу! — парень упрямо сжал челюсть, отчетливо показывая, что та была сломана.

— Тогда послушай меня, и ты уберешь этого придурка с дороги…

Джексон посмотрел парню в глаза и растянул губы в дьявольской улыбке.

***

На льду была суматоха, Крис подбежал к парням, стоящим над кем-то. Распихав игроков он нахмурился, увидев на льду МакКола. Тот держался за ногу и подвывал.

— Что здесь, мать вашу, произошло?!

— Это Стилински! — Скотт всхлипнул снова.

Стайлз стоял, растерянно оглядываясь, он едва подъехал к МакКолу, как тот упал и начал орать.

— Я его даже не тронул!

Тут загалдели остальные, кто-то защищал Стайлза, кто-то говорил, что видел, как парень грубо сыграл против МакКола.

— А ну заткнулись, выродки! Стилински на скамейку запасных! МакКол в медпункт!

Разрулив ситуацию, Крис ушел со льда, оставляя своего помощника дальше вести тренировку.

Вечером того же дня, Скотт подошел к Стайлзу после ужина и, вздохнув, потупил взгляд.

— Слушай… давай не будем ссориться, ок?

Стайлз сперва напрягся, но лишь пожал плечами и кивнул, протягивая парню руку. Тот так и не поднял взгляд, нехотя протянув в ответ ладонь. А потом в знак примирения вручил парню пачку шоколадного молока. Стайлз улыбнулся и посетовал, что ничего взамен дать не может, на что Скотт рьяно замотал головой, убеждая, что ничего не надо.

Ночью Стилински не расставался с белым другом. Дерек закатил глаза и встал, врубая в комнате свет, зайдя в туалет, совмещенный с душем, посмотрел на парня.

— Ты беременный, что ли?

— Ага… врач так… ммм… и сказал… дево… — его снова вырвало. Он застонал, хватаясь за живот.

Хейл молча ушел, а вернулся с медсестрой. Девушка, осмотрев парня, констатировала отравление. Дерек напрягся. Все ели то же, что и Стилински, но вроде с ним все в порядке, и по словам медсестры никто больше не обращался с жалобами.

Стайлза увели в лазарет, а Дерек смог уснуть только под утро.

***

Спустя только три дня, Стилински вернулся к тренировкам. Все время пока он был в лазарете, Уиттмор провел с Хейлом. Джексон даже раз уломал Дерека потрахаться на кровати Стайлза.

Дерек только успел поменять постельное белье, как зашел Стилински.

— Какого хуя, ты делаешь?

— Я пролил на твою постель сгущенку.

— Э?.. Что, прости?

— Сгущенку. Знаешь к блинчикам подают.

Стайлз напрягся.

— Ты дрочил на моей кровати?..

— Ага, — Хейл кинул кое-как заправленное одеяло и отошел к своей койке.

— Скажи, что ты пошутил.

Дерек усмехнулся и покачал головой, не намереваясь отвечать.

— Мудила, — Стайлз дозаправил одеяло в пододеяльник и застелил кровать.

Они больше не разговаривали, а через полчаса ушли на тренировку. Все парни были рады, что Стайлз вернулся в строй. А особенно радостным оказался МакКол. Дерек прищурился, не веря в эту радость. А перехватив взгляд Джексона, направленный на Стайлза, понял, что что-то тут не так.

Несколько дней все было тихо и спокойно, а потом началась черная полоса Стилински. У него то пропадали коньки, то была порезана майка, то сломана клюшка. Открыто никто агрессию не выказывал, пока однажды Скотт не сбил Стайлза на льду. Причем они играли в одной пятерке.

— Бля…

Стайлз схватился за ключицу, которую сломал ему Хейл. Боль была дикая, а МакКол кудахтал над ним, извиняясь и утверждая, что не видел его. Стайлза отправили снова в лазарет, но слава Богу, был только ушиб.

Дерек подловил Скотта, выходящего из зала, где сейчас тренировалась одна Эллисон. Его вид говорил о том, что парню снова дали отворот поворот. Хейл огляделся по сторонам и затащил Скотта за угол. Прижав того к стене, он навис над ним, смотря в глаза.

— Слышь, ублюдок, еще раз тронешь Стилински или сделаешь ему что-то, я тебя по стене размажу.

Скотт сперва испуганно посмотрел на Хейла, но, схватив того за руку и пытаясь отодрать от своей шеи, лишь усмехнулся:

— Че, заступаешься за свою подстилку?

Дерек мотнул его, сжав пальцы сильнее и ударяя пустую башку МакКола о стену.

— Ты, бля, не понял, что ли? — он прошипел, приблизив лицо к лицу парня. — Я тебе, мудила, яйца оторву, что нечем подкатывать к тренерше будет. Уяснил, сука?

Скотт начал сучить ногами, хрипеть и стараться отпихнуть Хейла.

— Я тебя предупредил, еще раз, и ты больше не будешь играть. Никогда.

Разжав пальцы, Дерек брезгливо вытер о штаны руку и ушел, не оглядываясь.

***

— Ох, Кира, не выноси мне мозг… — Стайлз лежал на своей кровати на животе и болтал в воздухе длинными ногами. На нем были только плавки. — Передай, Мэл, что папочка скоро вернется… Да-да… Все, спокойной ночи.

Стилински сбросил вызов, слыша, как Кира все еще что-то пытается ему сказать. Стайлз повернул голову и успел поймать взгляд Хейла, направленный куда-то в район задницы парня.

— Кхм…

Дерек промолчал, делая вид, что усердно читает.

— Я ни разу за полчаса не слышал, как ты перелистывал страницы… и вообще ты йог, что ли? Читаешь кверху ногами.

Хейл скрипнул зубами и откинул книгу, поворачиваясь к парню спиной. Стайлз рассмеялся, полазив еще немного в телефоне, он снова повернул голову в сторону Хейла. Тот пристально смотрел на него.

До конца сборов оставалась всего неделя. Два месяца пролетели, как один день. В последнее время они мало ссорились, подколки были больше по привычке, и все скатывались к теме секса.

— Что тебе? — Стайлз напрягся, а когда Хейл встал, то и вовсе попытался натянуть одеяло.

Но Дерек оказался быстрее, срывая покрывало на пол и залезая к парню на кровать.

— Не могу больше…

Он впился в рот Стилински поцелуем. Сперва он был робким, медленным. Но когда Стайлз обхватил Хейла за шею, притягивая к себе, у Дерека сорвало крышу. Он вжал парня в матрас, протискиваясь между его ног. Обхватив одной рукой голову, чтобы тот не рыпался, углубил поцелуй. Сделав его жарким, мокрым и распаляющим, как спичка фитиль.

— Погоди… ха… стооой…

Дерек ничего не соображал, перед глазами была белая пелена от желания. Он сорвал с парня трусы, откидывая их куда-то в сторону, приспустил свои спортивки и обхватил оба члена ладонью.

— Ммм… сплюнь хоть…

Хейл видел, что Стайлз что-то говорит, но не мог разобрать и слова. Он увидел, как юркий красный язык прошелся по губам и сунул ему ладонь. Стайлз тут же обхватил два пальца губами, засасывая их в рот. Закатив глаза, он дернул бедрами вверх, притираясь к мужчине, старательно вылизывая каждую фалангу.

Дерек вдруг задрожал, запрокидывая голову, сглатывая и замирая. Стайлз, выпустив пальцы из жаркого плена рта, чуть приподнялся и облизал кадык мужчины. Хейл опустил голову вниз, смотря парню в глаза. Он тяжело дышал, все еще мелко вздрагивая. Стайлз растянул губы в улыбке и провел пальцами по взмокшим волосам Дерека.

— Ты кончил.

— Что?..

— Я говорю, что ты кончил.

— Ага…

Тут до Дерека дошло, что он реально спустил лишь вжимаясь в Стилински и засунув пальцы тому в рот. Он уже было полез ладонью вниз, чтобы довести любовника до оргазма, но Стайлз перехватил его руку и уложил Хейла на себя.

— Все в порядке…

— Но… а ты?..

— А я устал. Давай спать.

Дерек помедлил, не зная, как лучше себя повести. Еще никто не оставался неудовлетворенным в его постели. Но раз, Стайлз так говорит… Он хотел было выключить свет, но, прикрыв глаза, сразу уснул.

Стайлз вздохнул и погладил мужчину по спине. Он был рад, что они не дошли до конца. Не стоит начинать то, чему нет продолжения.

***

Последняя неделя была напряженной. Каждый выкладывался по полной, стремясь получить место в сборной. Олимпиада проходила зимой в России. Поэтому следующие месяцы, они должны будут трудиться не покладая рук.

Крис дал парням всего неделю отдыха, а потом снова начнутся тренировки. Помимо этого у них будут еще игры в их командах на турнирах. Перед отъездом он назвал игроков, которых утвердили в основном составе. Туда попали Хейл, Стилински, Лейхи, Бойд, Уиттмор и Рейкен.

Крис обещал гонять их так, что будут полумертвые выползать со льда. Пожелав всем хорошего отдыха и попрощавшись, Арджент ушел, оставляя парней около автобусов. Дерек кинул на Стилински хмурый взгляд. После того единственного раза, на утро Стайлз сделал вид, что ничего не было. А Дерек, будучи гордым самцом, не стал выяснять отношения. Так все и закончилось, не успев начаться.

Джексон в последнее время ходил мрачнее тучи, а попытки поговорить с Хейлом всегда заканчивались ссорой. Дерек раз не выдержал и высказал ему, чтобы шел к своему бойфренду и ему выносил мозг. Они друг другу никто и вообще Хейл запал на другого. Он понял, что ляпнул, только когда Уиттмор, во все глаза смотря на Дерека, стоял с открытым ртом несколько минут.

Дерек тогда лишь буркнул, что пошутил и свалил, пока Уиттмор не пришел в себя и снова не начал свою волынку про любовь до гроба. Хейл загрузился на следующие пару дней так, что не замечал ничего вокруг. Неужели он действительно влюбился в… Стайлза. Имя-то, не дай Бог такое.

А когда Дерек наконец-то принял свои чувства и готов был рассказать Стилински, то обнаружил себя в комнате младшей сестры, которая наделала ему на голове множество хвостиков и, с высунутым от напряжения языком, красила брату ногти.

— Кора!

— Че, Кора? Ты сам сказал — валяй!

На крики сбежалась вся родня. Лора и Питер, отойдя от истерики, достали телефоны, начиная фотографировать Дерека. А мать, скрывая улыбку за ладонью, лишь прикрыла глаза, покачав головой. Кора вроде уже взрослая замужняя девушка, а внутри все еще ее малышка. Отец зашел в комнату последним, осмотрел всех и заключил:

— Наш Дерек, наконец-то, созрел.

Хейл закрыл глаза той рукой, которую красила сестра, пачкаясь в лаке, и, горестно возведя глаза к потолку, буркнул:

— За что мне это?

***

После первой игры нового сезона, Хейл пригласил Стилински в кафе. Тот сперва отказался, но Хейл, был бы не Хейл, если бы отступился.

И вот они уже полчаса выбирают десерт. Точнее, выбирает Стайлз.

— Ты точно понравишься моей семье.

Стайлз замер и поднял глаза на Дерека.

— Ты о чем?..

— На рождество поедешь знакомиться с моими родственниками.

Стилински кашлянул и огляделся, наклонившись пониже к столу, он подозвал Хейла и прошептал ему:

— Ты что-то принял?

— Эээ… лазанью?.. — Дерек не понимал, о чем говорит Стайлз.

— Какие родственники?! — он повысил голос, но тут же замолчал. Выпрямившись, он подозвал официантку и попросил счет.

— А десерт? — Дерек растерянно смотрел, как Стайлз завязал на шее шарф и собрал в сумку вещи.

— Я наелся, — он встал, принял у девушки папку с чеком. Положил туда всю сумму, оставляя на чаевые и надев ветровку, пошел на выход.

Дерек хлопал глазами, не понимая, что на того нашло. Он догнал его уже на улице у лестницы в метро. Сунул деньги ему в карман и зло посмотрел.

— Я сам могу заплатить за свою…

Стайлз моментально вспыхнул.

— Свою?! Свою кого, Хейл?! Подстилку? Подружку?! Соску?!

— Бля, да тише ты!

— Да нихуя! Ты мне вообще кто?! Какого хера я должен знакомиться с твоими предками? А?

Дерек сжал челюсти до выступивших желваков. Когда, мимо проходящая, бабулька начала причитать, смотря на парней, Дерек схватил Стилински под локоть и утащил к своей машине, не обращая внимание на попытки вырваться.

— Заткнись!

Стайлз замолчал на полуслове, отворачиваясь к окну. Хейл тут же заблокировал двери. Стилински как ему и было велено заткнулся и разговаривать явно не собирался. Дерек повернул ключ зажигания и поехал к своему дому.

Запихнув, все еще молчащего и обиженного Стилински в темную прихожую, Дерек включил свет и стал раздеваться. Он посмотрел на стоящего в коридоре, со сложенными на груди руками парня и, понимая, что тот не собирается снимать обувь и куртку, молча присел и стянул с него кроссовки, затем ветровку. Стайлз смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Ты что делаешь?..

— Ну ты же немощный.

— Ага, на себя посмотри…

— Стайлз…

— Что тебе?

— Почему мы шепчем?

У Стилински против воли губы разъехались в улыбке.

— А я откуда знаю?..

— Все хотел спросить… у тебя на майке написано М. Стилински…

— Ну да.

— Майкл?

— Неа.

— Митчел?

— Снова нет…

— Мухаммед, что ли?

Стайлз запрокинул голову, начиная смеяться.

— Господи, сдалось тебе мое имя.

— Скажи.

— И что мне за это будет?

— Я буду его шептать тебе на ухо, когда буду трахать… — Дерек облизал мочку уха парня, вызвав у того дрожь.

— Ммм… Дерек… — Стайлз закрыл глаза, открывая доступ к своей шее.

Хейл провел по изгибу языком, засасывая кожу за ушком.

— Так, что?..

— Мечислав…

— Мечи… что?.. — Дерек наморщил нос, пытаясь повторить имя про себя.

Стайлз вздохнул и пнул его в грудь.

— Вот и весь момент испорчен.

— Да нихуя.

Дерек поднял парня на руки и потащил в спальню. Стайлз сперва брыкался, но поняв, что сладить с этим мамонтом у него не выйдет, расслабился.

Хейл аккуратно уложил парня на кровать. Поцеловал в губы и отстранился, начиная раздеваться. Стайлз же стал осматриваться. Заметив полку с медалями, наградами и кубками, он присвистнул и повернулся к нахмурившемуся мужчине.

— Может, поебешься с ними?

— Господи, какой ты ревнивый…

Дерек стянул с себя последнюю вещь и принялся раздевать Стайлза, целуя и облизывая каждый оголившийся участок кожи. Когда он дошел до пальцев на ногах, стягивая по очереди белоснежные носки, поднял глаза на парня и бросил его ногу на кровать.

— Ауч!

— Ты видимо не понимаешь с первого раза?

Хейл подошел к полке, выискивая что-то. Но потом подхватил крагу, смазку и презервативы, вернулся к кровати.

— Ты что задумал?..

Дерек молча разорвал пакетик смазки, раскинул ноги парня в стороны и подтащив к себе за ляжки, устроил его задницу на своих ногах. Нажав на розовую узкую дырку подушечкой большого пальца, он посмотрел парню в глаза.

— До меня был кто?

Стайлз нахмурился и отвернулся, не желая отвечать.

— Стайлз?

— Нет.

Хейл помедлил, а потом все же задал вопрос:

— А с девушкой, или с парнем сверху?..

— Пошел в жопу!

— О, именно туда я и собираюсь, — Дерек заулыбался, скрывая за весельем нервное напряжение.

Конечно, он лишал девственности и девушек, и парней, но никого из них он не любил. И часто все происходило по пьяни. Он сперва хотел отказаться от первоначального плана как поиметь Стилински, чтобы не забывал на кого ему дрочить и из-за кого течь, но посмотрев на парня, все же решил сделать то, что задумал.

Добавив еще смазки, он, сглотнув, пропихнул в него один палец. Стайлз судорожно сглотнул и зажался. Дерек вздохнул и убрал руки.

— Мы так будем всю ночь пыхтеть…

— Конечно, раз мой парень импотент.

Хейл тут же напрягся.

— И уж явно твои награды куда интере…

Стайлз не успел договорить, как в него пропихнули сразу два пальца, парень выгнулся, вставая чуть ли не на мостик и застонав. Дерек смотрел на раскинувшееся перед ним тело, желая сожрать его всего целиком. Чтобы ни одна тварь больше не смела трогать и смотреть на его Стайлза.

— Мой… мой…

Стайлз сперва не понял, что там шепчет Хейл, но расслышав, лишь улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Дерек медленно вытянул из него пальцы, так ни разу и не тронув простату. Натянув на большой палец перчатки презерватив, он одел ее на руку и вылил на дырку еще смазки. Стайлз напрягся, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Дерек…

Но Хейл, не обращая на парня внимания, прижал палец в перчатке к анусу и вдавил его внутрь.

— Ах!.. — Стайлз выгнулся, пытаясь уйти от проникновения. Но Дерек перехватил его за ляжку, а потом придавил к кровати, надавив на низ живота.

Хейл весь взмок, трахая парня и стараясь доставить, как можно больше наслаждения. Судя по вставшему члену и мелкой дрожи, он с этим справлялся на ура. Стайлз закусил палец и посмотрел сквозь мокрые ресницы на Дерека.

— Хочу… хочу тебя…

Хейл не помнил, как выкинул перчатку на пол, как подхватил Стилински под колени и прижался языком к дырке. Пришел в себя, только когда Стайлз больно потянул его за волосы. Парень стонал, кусая губы и кончая. Дерек вытащил из него язык, еще пару раз лизнул и изогнул бровь.

— Ты кончил только от моего языка?..

Стайлз перевел дыхание и улыбнулся.

— Кто бы говорил…

Дерек фыркнул и вытянулся рядом с тяжело дышащим любовником. Нет, любимым. Стайлз поймал взгляд Хейла, тот неотрывно смотрел.

— На мне картины, что ли?

Хейл вздохнул и лег на спину, кладя руки под голову.

— Ты просто невыносим.

— Я такой тяжелый?..

Дерек застонал и повернулся на бок, снова смотря на парня. Стайлз улыбнулся и провел пальцами по щетине Хейла.

— Ты не сдержал свое обещание…

— Какое?

— Стонать мое имя, когда будешь кончать…

— Тебе мало?

— А ты уже все? — Стайлз сделал печальное лицо. — Не думал, что ты…

Дерек завалил его на спину, наваливаясь сверху.

— Я тебя сожру.

— Вау… как романтично…

Не дав парню и слова больше сказать, Дерек заткнул его рот поцелуем. Пристроившись, он резко вошел на всю длину. Вызвав у парня слезы боли и громкий стон, заглушенный поцелуем.

Стилински не успел прийти в себя, как Хейл начал быстро двигаться. Наконец-то задевая простату и вызывая у парня всплеск противоположных эмоций. Было и больно, и одновременно хорошо, как никогда. Стайлз сглотнул и кончил, услышав, как Дерек прошептал ему в висок:

— Мечислав…

Стилински открыл молча рот, распахивая глаза, по уголкам которых скатились слезы. Дерек, ощутив, как его сжали внутри девственного тела, задрожал, спуская внутрь. Их хватило только забраться под одеяло и кое-как чмокнуть друг друга в губы, прежде чем уснуть.

***

Ни Стайлз, ни Дерек так и не смогли познакомиться с семьями друг друга. Тренировки, игры, все отнимало немало времени. Даже их встречи были все реже. Однажды психанув, Дерек, трахая Стилински в общей душевой, предложил переехать к нему. На что Стайлз сказал, что подумает и на этом разговор закончился.

Дерек не раз слышал про какую-то Мэл, а спросив напрямую, Стилински лишь загадочно улыбнулся и ответил, что это женщина всей его жизни. Хейл напрягся, но парень успокоил его, что Дерек у него единственный в этом плане. Хейл успокоился и отложил этот вопрос на время. А сейчас они летели на Олимпиаду, где от Бойда и Лейхи не скрылся факт наличия романтических отношений между ними.

Айзек поздравил Стайлза и пожелал ему терпения. Стилински пихнул Айзека в плечо, но тут же был ревниво пересажен к окну, а Хейл уселся между парнями. Уиттмор, пытавшийся выцепить в аэропорту Хейла и поговорить с ним, сидел скрипя зубами и кидая на Стилински гневные взгляды. Он уже сейчас был готов закатать Стилински в асфальт, но точно знал, что устроит этому любовничку на льду.

Их разместили в гостинице, дав пару дней на отдых и тренировки. И в день первой игры, Стайлз безумно нервничал, вцепившись в свою клюшку. Дерек подмигнул ему и пообещал, что они непременно займут первое место.

Они вышли в полуфинал, оставляя позади побежденных соперников. Остались команды США, России, Канады и Норвегии. Игра на выход в финал с Норвегией. Но сперва играли Канада и Россия. Сходив на матч и насладившись игрой, в которой победила Канада, они надеялись сыграть с ней в финале. 

И вот день их триумфа или провала наступил. Стайлз нервничал все больше, ходя из угла в угол по раздевалке. Он уже переоделся, оставив напоследок краги и шлем. Хейл зашел забрать свою клюшку и нахмурился, смотря на Стилински.

— Эй, ты чего?

— Не знаю… что-то у меня живот сводит…

— Может, не стоило вчера…

— Да не поэтому!

Дерек подошел к парню и обнял его. Получилось довольно неуклюже. Стайлз замер в его руках, ритм его сердца постепенно выровнялся.

— Все будет хорошо…

Хейл ткнулся носом ему в щеку, а потом прихватил губами нижнюю губу Стайлза. Они только углубили поцелуй, как их прервали.

— Дерек, я… — Джексон замер, смотря на них.

Отойдя от Стайлза, Дерек взял свою клюшку.

— Что ты хотел, Джексон?

— А… да… уже ничего. Нас там ждут…

Уиттмор первым вышел за дверь, сжимая зубы, чуть не ломая их. Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку, заставив посмотреть на себя.

— Все хорошо?

— Да, идем.

***

После второго периода они вырвались вперед на два очка. Стайлз сидел на скамейке в раздевалке, тяжело дыша и вытираясь полотенцем. Он повернул голову, уже собираясь задать Дереку вопрос, но не обнаружил того рядом. Оглядевшись, он заметил, как мужчина вышел за дверь. Помедлив, он все же пошел за ним. Не успев повернуть за угол, он услышал разговор:

— Да нужен он мне сто лет! Успокойся!

— Хочешь сказать, что ты на него так смотришь…

— Как так? Он просто удобный вариант!

Стайлз больше не стал слушать, даже хотел выйти и высказать все Хейлу, но его позвал Айзек. Стилински вполуха слушал наставления тренера, косясь на вернувшихся Уиттмора и Хейла.

Когда они вышли на поле, Стайлз встал на свое место, судья вбросил шайбу, а Стилински так и застыл с клюшкой. Дерек нахмурился, видя, что с парнем что-то не так. Но он не успел ничего предпринять, как два нападающих смели Стайлза с дороги. Упав на лед, парень ощутил боль в ребрах, слыша хруст. Это разбились его розовые очки. Не стоило никогда доверять такому, как Хейл.

Он не осознавал куда его ведут и что говорят. Осмотрев, врач направил Стилински в больницу. Один из помощников тренера поехал с ним. Стайлза осмотрели, сделали рентген, обнаружив лишь трещину. Наложили тугую повязку и порекомендовали полежать в больнице пару дней.

Их команда выиграла, выйдя в финал, который был назначен на послезавтра. Поэтому никто не успел сходить к Стайлзу в больницу, а на звонки и смс парень ответил только раз и Айзеку.

Дерек не понимал, почему Стайлз его игнорирует, но сейчас важно было сосредоточиться на игре. Весь день протренировавшись, на следующий они все же уступили первое место Канаде, получив серебро. В день награждения, Стилински среди них не было. Взяв у Арджента медаль Стайлза, Дерек, купив любимое пирожное парня, отправился в больницу. Но там ему сказали, что мистер Стилински выписался еще утром. А от менеджера, что Стайлз улетел домой первым рейсом. Дерек выбросил в мусор десерт и сжал в руках такую долгожданную, но совершенно не принесшую счастья медаль.

Эпилог

Вернувшись с Олимпиады в Нью-Йорк, Стайлз забрал все свои вещи из съемной квартиры, не стал продлевать контракт с Айлендерс и вернулся домой. Он запретил отцу говорить об Олимпиаде, смотреть игры по хоккею в его присутствии и вообще задавать вопросы. Джон покачал головой, но решил пока не трогать сына. Тот снова был травмирован, и видно не только физически.

Стилински маялся без дела полмесяца, пока ему не предложили место тренера в местной секции хоккея для детей. Парень далеко не сразу согласился, обдумывая решение неделю, взвешивая все за и против. Но придя в ледовый и увидев детей, тут же согласился. Ему было интересно учить их первый раз вставать на коньки, делать с ними упражнения, подбадривая, тех у кого получается плохо и поощряя шоколадными медальками тех, кто преуспевает.

У него в помощниках был Джереми, молодой парень, который только окончил школу и поступил в спортивный колледж на тренера. Стайлз помогал ему и учил, показывая и объясняя тот или иной прием.

Их команда называлась «Медвежата», название осталось еще от бывшего тренера. Но Стайлз хотел поменять его, чтобы звучало и когда эти «медвежата» вырастут. Странно называть четырнадцатилетнего бугая медвежонком.

Заполненные делами дни пролетали быстро. Стилински в один из семейных вечеров, оставшись с отцом на кухне, налил обоим по виски и рассказал, что же с ним произошло. Шериф молча выслушал сына, погладил его по руке и тепло улыбнулся. Показывая тем самым, что всегда поймет и поддержит своего ребенка.

Стайлз уже давно не злился на Дерека. Он все еще испытывал к нему чувства, несмотря на ту боль, что причинили слова мужчины. Стайлз долго пытался выкинуть Хейла из головы и сердца, даже порывался удалить их совместные фотографии, но рука не поднялась.

Разложив всю ситуацию по полочкам, Стайлз пришел к выводу, что не стоило уходить по-английски. Он сбежал, как последний трус. Боясь, что Дерек действительно его высмеет и бросит. А в итоге сам бросил все, что было важно и любимо.

***

Вернувшись домой, Дерек застал в своей квартире всю семью. Родные чуть не раздавили его в своих объятиях. Мать и сестры зацеловали, а Питер и отец чуть не оторвали руки, трясся Дерека, как игрушку.

Хейл лишь успел принять душ, как его утащили праздновать в один из семейных ресторанов, которые держал Питер. Дядя подмигнул племяннику и кивнул в сторону незнакомой девушки. Та была милой, скромной, из хорошей семьи — как ее прорекламировал Питер. Дерек через силу выдавил дружелюбную улыбку и целый вечер ухаживал за Хейден. Ему пришлось проводить ее до такси. Пожелав хорошей дороги, ляпнул, что непременно позвонит ей. Всё привычки старых связей на одну ночь.

Наблюдавшая за ними Лора, подошла к брату и протянула ему прикуренную сигарету:

— Милая.

— Ага.

— Но?.. — сестра внимательно осмотрела осунувшегося и похудевшего Дерека.

Было очевидно, что он потратил много сил и нервов, играя за олимпийскую сборную, но проницательная старшая сестра видела в этих кругах под глазами другую печаль — сердечную.

— Да все хорошо, — Дерек в сотый раз посмотрел на свой телефон. Он уже сбился со счета сколько раз звонил Стайлзу, а сколько гневных, молебных и просто позорных смс он ему отослал? Но тот молчал. Как будто и не было никогда Стайлза Стилински в его жизни.

Докурив, Дерек попрощался с Лорой, попросив ее передать извинения всем остальным, и уехал домой.

***

Прошло несколько недель, когда он смог узнать, куда пропал Стайлз. Может, Стилински и не хочет его видеть, но Хейл просто отдаст ему медаль и попрощается.

Айзек и Бойд несколько раз пытались разговорить парня, вытащив его в бар. Но Хейл лишь молча пил безалкогольное пиво и смотрел в стол, не замечая больше томные взгляды красоток. Лейхи не выдержал первым:

— Да что с тобой?

Дерек поднял на него взгляд и мотнул головой — ничего.

— Ты так и будешь с нами жестами общаться?..

— Отстань от него. У него смертельная болезнь, — Бойд отпил из своего бокала и улыбнулся, отправляя сообщение жене.

У Дерека вытянулось лицо, а Айзек подавился пивом.

— Че?! — одновременно.

— Ага. Любовь называется, — Вернон поднял на Хейла глаза и подмигнул. — Раз ты так страдаешь — съезди да разберись. Верни.

— Он не отвечает мне на звонки… в Айлендерс сказали, что он не продлил контракт… а где он жил, там живет какая-то бабка… и у него вроде как есть… кто-то…

Друзья переглянулись.

— И он встречался с тобой?.. — Айзек смутно представлял себе изменяющего Стайлза. Тот мог быть сумасшедшим, непредсказуемым, но вряд ли он стал бы вести двойную игру.

— Аха… Мэл какая-то…

— Может это его дочь?..

— Или собака?

— А может больная бабушка?

Дерек переводил с одного на другого взгляд, все больше запутываясь.

— Все! Все! Я понял!

Мужчины замолчали и продолжили пить, обсуждая предстоящую игру, оставив Дерека со своими мыслями. Хейл выдохнул и засунул руку в карман куртки, в котором на кой-то черт таскал бархатную коробочку.

***

Выйдя из аэропорта, Дерек арендовал машину и отправился в маленький городок, куда сбежал Стилински. Он успел только заехать в город, как его остановил патрульный. Дерек напрягся, протягивая офицеру документы. Тот как-то странно нахмурился. А Хейл разглядел на его значке — шериф.

— И какими судьбами, мистер Хейл?

Дерек изогнул бровь, не понимая, почему совершенно незнакомый человек интересуется его делами.

— К другу приехал, — мужчина сжал руль, выдавая свое напряжение.

— К другу… — мужчина пристально осмотрел его. — Может, этот друг не хочет тебя видеть?

Дерек изогнул бровь и лишь открыл и закрыл рот, не зная что и ответить. Шериф вдруг вздохнул и отдал ему документы.

— Боюсь, зря ты приехал. Не нарушай. Счастливого пути, мистер Хейл.

Взяв документы, Хейл просидел в шоке еще несколько минут, развернулся:

— Шериф!..

Но тот уже уехал, оставляя Дерека в смятении. Заселившись в местный отель, он прошел по ближайшим магазинам и кафе. В одном, где он заказал кофе и присел за столик, к нему прилипла блондинка с бейджиком на глубоком декольте — Эрика.

Дерек сперва хотел послать ее, но соблазнительно улыбнувшись, ткнул ей в фотографию на телефоне, где был Стайлз.

— Хм… — Эрика поморщилась и вздохнула. — Кто ж его не знает. Сын шерифа, хоккейная звезда…

— Сын кого?!

— Эээ… Шерифа. Джон Стилински — шериф нашего города… а Стайлз его сын… — девушка напряглась, все же права была Эми, которая насторожилась, увидев красавчика бандитской наружности. Дерек уже несколько дней не брился и прилично зарос, а его хмурый взгляд только добавлял образ мексиканского наркодилера.

Хейл теперь понял почему шериф так себя вел, видимо Стайлз все ему рассказал. Неужели парень действительно не захочет встретиться? Но Дерек даже не понимал причины такого поведения. Что такого он сделал Стайлзу?

Эрика мялась уже несколько минут, протягивая счет. Она уже поглядывала на Эми, которая наготове держала сотовый, чтобы набрать полицию.

— А где мне его найти? — Хейл нахмурился, доставая кошелек.

— Эээ… в участке?..

— Стайлза?

— Шерифа…

— Нет. Мне нужен Стайлз.

— В ледовом! — девушка из-за прилавка выкрикнула, а Эрика зло глянула на нее. Та лишь пожала плечами. Лучше пусть мексиканец идет к Стилински, чем тут народ пугает.

Расплатившись и вежливо попрощавшись, Дерек вышел из кафе. И уже хотел вернуться, спросить, где в городе каток, как заметил перекрестившихся девушек. Тяжело вздохнув, решил, что проще поискать адрес в интернете.

***

Попрощавшись с охранником, Стайлз вышел из здания и спустился по лестнице к парковке. Он уже достал ключи, как услышал, что его зовут. Повернувшись, парень застыл.

— Де… рек?..

— А ты ожидал кого-то другого?

— Эм… ну точно не тебя, — Стайлз напрягся, осматриваясь. — Что ты хочешь?

— Узнать почему ты сбежал. И вот… — Дерек протянул Стилински медаль.

Стайлз закусил губу, но все же протянул руку и, стараясь не коснуться мужчины, забрал свою награду.

— Спасибо… Мог и по почте прислать.

— Если бы знал куда, — Дерек сложил руки на груди, даже не пытаясь приблизиться к парню. На самом деле он сдерживал себя из последних сил, делая морду кирпичом и стискивая куртку пальцами.

— Оу… ну да…

Они помолчали.

— Ну, спасибо… Пока?..

— Стайлз!.. — Дерек дернулся в его сторону, но замер, так и не сделав ни шагу.

— Да?..

— Какого черта ты свалил?!

— Я думаю ты и сам знаешь… — Стилински, видя такого Дерека — помятого, небритого, уставшего, уже сомневался, что сделал тогда правильный выбор.

— Нет, Стилински. Я ни черта не понимаю. Объясни.

— Так ты все уже объяснил Джексону.

Дерек нахмурился, не понимая причем тут вообще Уиттмор. Уже собираясь высказать Стилински, что тот бредит, как Стайлза и след простыл. Тот уже выруливал на дорогу.

Хейлу пришлось вернуться в свой номер. Он никак не мог понять, о чем говорил Стайлз. С Джексоном Дерек давно порвал, и тут до него дошло, что Стилински слышал его последний с Уиттмором разговор. И поэтому Стайлз был такой рассеянный. Но ведь все совсем не так.

Практически не спав всю ночь, Дерек утром уже ждал Стайлза у ледового. Мимо проехала патрульная машина, и остановившись задним ходом вернулась к Хейлу.

— У Стайлза сегодня выходной.

— Шериф, — Дерек кивнул мужчине. — Мне нужно с ним поговорить…

Джон вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Он будет тут завтра, это все, что я могу тебе сказать.

— Спасибо… — Дерек видел, что мужчина не знает, как правильно поступить. Встать на сторону сына или не лезть в отношения парней. Шериф лишь кивнул, закрыл окно и уехал.

Дерек побродил по городу, вернувшись в отель, созвонился с Айзеком, который высказал Хейлу все, что о нем думает. На носу игра и тренировки, а Дерек неизвестно где. Немного покричав и выпустив пар, Лейхи все же пожелал ему удачи и велел послезавтра возвращаться.

На следующий день он все же поймал Стайлза, попытавшись поговорить с ним. Получился монолог. Хейл так много в своей жизни разговаривал только, когда врал матери в подростковые годы. Было видно, что Стайлз колеблется.

— Джексон в меня влюблен. И увидев нас с тобой, взбесился. Тогда на сборах, это он подговорил МакКола гадить тебе. А на Олимпиаде он хотел травмировать тебя… Я точно не знаю как… Но… — Дерек перевел дыхание. — У меня не было другого выбора тогда. Я не мог ему врезать! Но поверь потом… — глаза Хейла маньячно сверкнули.

Стайлз поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Надеюсь, он жив?..

— Тебя так волнует Джексон?.. — Дерек растерялся. Он тут пытается наладить отношения. Первые серьезные в его жизни, а Стайлза интересует какой-то отморозок.

— Дерек, я…

— Стайлз, я говорю правду. Я… бля, я люблю тебя.

Хейл покраснел и отвернулся, сжимая зубы. Стилински выдохнул и нервно сжал ремень сумки.

— Я…

— Ну что ты? — Хейл повернул голову, смотря парню в глаза.

— Мне нужно идти… — Стайлз прошел мимо мужчины к дверям и скрылся за ними.

***

— Стилински, ты лох! — Кира возмущенно ткнула в Стайлза лопаткой, на которой был соус.

Стайлз поморщился и вытер щеку салфеткой. Он сидел за столом, наблюдая, как Кира готовит, и начесывал Мэл за ушами.

— Я… не знаю…

— Ты любишь его.

— Хм, ты-то откуда знаешь?..

— Да ты на рожу свою посмотри, когда видишь Дерека, — Кира снова махнула лопаткой в сторону гостиной, имея ввиду, что Стайлз только закончил смотреть игру Рейнджерс против Айлендерс. Его бывшая команда проиграла с разгромным счетом 15:0.

— Может, и люблю… — Стайлз горько вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. — Но он там… а я тут…

— Так подними свою жопу и беги навстречу счастью!

Стайлз вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Ты где такого нахваталась?..

— Через неделю у твоих спиногрызов игра. Так что я заказала тебе билет на вторник, — девушка кинула хитрый взгляд на Стилински и вернулась к готовке.

— Ага… Ты что?! Кира! — Стайлз был в шоке, а из гостиной вдруг подал голос отец.

— И правильно сделала. Нечего голову в задницу засовывать.

Парень просто потерял дар речи, и даже Мэл укоризненно смотрела на него, виляя нервно хвостом. Но кошка была просто недовольна, что раб перестал чесать ее царские уши. Вздохнув, Стайлз притянул животное к себе, пряча в ее шерсти улыбку. Все же его родные самые лучшие.

***

На улице было по зимнему морозно, хотя в Калифорнии редко выпадал снег. Стайлз замотался в шарф и чихнул. Сегодня его детки будут играть первую игру с другой командой.

Играли они против «Ястребов» из соседнего города. Детям периоды сделали по пятнадцать минут и немного упростили правила. Поэтому команды шли на равных, и после второго периода у них была ничья. Стайлз похвалил своих мальчишек и поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Хейлом. Дерек должен был быть в Нью-Йорке. Игра Рейнджерс закончилась только вчера в десять вечера. Он нахмурился, попросив Джереми присмотреть за детьми.

Подойдя к Хейлу, остановился в шаге от него.

— Ты что тут делаешь?..

— Ты от меня так просто не избавишься.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза, а затем улыбнулся:

— У нас еще один период… и мы сможем поговорить…

Дерек внимательно осмотрел его.

— Стой, — он схватил развернувшегося уже Стайлза за рукав. — Давай проясним… Эта Мэл… кхм…

— О, Господи. Да кошка это, — Стайлз снова весело улыбнулся и хотел уже дотронуться до Хейла, но опустил руку. Здесь было слишком много лишних глаз.

Дерек улыбнулся в ответ. И заметил, как к ним направляется шериф.

— Стайлз, тебя зовут.

Стилински ушел, а Джон сложил руки на груди и пристально посмотрел на Хейла.

— Если что, у меня имеется табельное.

— Я понял, сэр.

Они пожали друг другу руки и разошлись.

***

После игры, которую команды сыграли вничью. Стайлз нервно оглядывался, принимая поздравления от родителей, в поисках Дерека. Но того нигде не было. Уже закончив все дела, переодевшись и попрощавшись с работниками ледового, Стайлз вышел из здания, смотря в телефон. Номер Хейла у него сохранился, и он уже был готов нажать на вызов, как его окликнули.

— Стайлз! — Дерек подошел к нему, беря за руку.

— Дерек… — парень смущенно улыбнулся и опустил голову.

— Так?..

— Я и правда не должен был… и… потом… мог позвонить… в общем, я тоже люблю… тебя…

Стилински поднял на Хейла взгляд и улыбнулся, сжимая его пальцы сильнее. Дерек облегченно выдохнул и кивнул кому-то за спиной Стайлза.

— Что там?.. — парень нахмурился, поворачиваясь.

Перед ледовым стояла вся команда Хейла, шериф, Кира и кто-то из родителей детей. Они резко подняли плакат с надписью: Ты выйдешь за меня?

Стилиснки потерял дар речи, глаза защипало, он резко развернулся к Хейлу. Тот стоял на одном колене, протягивая коробочку с кольцом. Парни что-то кричали, но Стайлз сейчас был сосредоточен только на Дереке.

— Что скажешь?

— Я… я… — Стилински дернул головой, в подобие кивка.

Дерек поднялся, обхватывая Стайлза за талию и приподнимая.

— Это значит, да?

— Да.


End file.
